Of Soft Petals & Deadly Fire
by Aransa
Summary: Harry didn't know what his Family Magic's had been thinking, but staring at this gorgeous Prime Alpha, he couldn t even muster the energy to frown. How can a person be so attractive while his aura looked so angry?
1. How a Virgin got the Liger

Harry glanced briefly at the man on the other side of the Counter.

The Bar he was in wasn't so bad, but the people in it certainly weren't the most law following creatures.

He huffed delicately. This wasn't his problem, he was a Healer, not an Auror. And even if he were one, he was on vacation and in a whole other Country at that. Italy could deal with its criminals; they had never asked for help and that meant that they didn't need it.

Not that he could, not with his Magic having made an extreme Change on his Biology eight years ago.

His nineteenth birthday was the day everything really changed. That day he had been allowed to visit Gringotts again and take official claim on the Three House's Rings of the Blacks, Potters, and most importantly; Peverell. The Family's Magic had somehow managed to communicate with each another and come to the realisation that he was the only Adult able to continue the Family Lines.

Their response to that was that was to turn him into an Omega; it was a glaring Singh to how desperate his ancestors' ghosts were for their lines not to die out.

At first, he had been angry, he had been turned into a Baby making machine! They had made him into a Brood Mare without even asking him!

He had quietly raged for exactly 2 hours before the Portraits of the First Lords of all Three Houses managed to calm him down and explain to him why.

The first reason was; they were selfish bastards and wanted their lines to continue. The second reason was that they knew that he wouldn't mind being a Mommy.

Harry hadn't been able to remain angry anymore after the second statement. He had always wanted children of his own to pamper and smother in love. And that wish had come of watching mothers do that for their children and their Children loving them back without question.

He had been four the first time he had seen it. His first thought back then hadn't been to have a Mother, he had illogically wished to become a Mommy himself to show his Children his unconditional love. To show them the love that was never shown to him.

The transformation had transformed his already tiny body into a cute, soft and lightly curvy androgynous, angel-like… thing. It had taken him a whole month to adjust, and that was beside all the lessons he had from his Ancestors Portraits about being a proper Lady wife and Mother for his future Lord Husband and Children.

Yes, Children as in multiple. There was no way that he would not carry multiple children every time he got pregnant with him being an Omega.

He always got flustered when he thought of his body creating so many heirs for his future Lord Husband. It also sends him into a nesting frenzy through one of his many propriety's.

This time he had taken on the Black Mansion in Palermo, it was in a pretty good condition for having been abandoned with the Primitive Stasis Wards of 1876, which meant that it was full of dust and any furniture was rotting, but the Mansion itself was in pristine condition.

He was nearly done with the renovations, in which he had needed the help of the Goblins for the Basic warding since they could perform them better, but he was the one that put the Family wards up.

He was adamant on making his ancestral Homes perfect for his future little ones.

And today he was feeling like celebrating his nearly done success with a little people-watching in a Bar. He never drank alcohol after reading up all the possible damage he could do with that to his baby's. Ok, he wasn't with child, yet, but he would rather be on the safe side.

That was how he found himself nursing a glass of Apple juice after having checked it for any trace of harmful content with a little Wand-less magic… yes, that was overly paranoid, but you would be too if you knew that your body was the last hope for three whole Magical Family lines to continue surviving!

And, the possible chance of irreparably damaging his ability to have his children nurse from him.

The mere thought always made him want to breakdown crying. He couldn't bear the thought of denying his little ones their rightly deserved milk from his body, however unwillingly it was. Their simple existence would make them deserve the whole world and much more in his eyes.

Harry was distantly aware that he had begun to give off a very satisfied Omega Purr from deep in his chest. It made him sound like a little kitten, just like it was meant too. He was just happy that it was very faintly now.

That sound was, after all, only meant for his future Lord Husband and cute little ones.

He continued to glance around the bar, very aware that he was only allowed in because he had shown his ID and declared his intention to not drink anything alcoholic when the owners were still uneasy thanks to him looking so delicate and innocent with his tiny stature and much too cute features.

Harry curiously watched as a very tall and scowling Man entered with some other men, one of them having long silver hair. He was handsome, even with those burn scars on him and his aura, Morgana, his aura! It was full of rage, but also possessiveness and dangerous. His poor Omega instincts were going crazy over having such a powerful, if dormant, Alpha scent in the vicinity.

Good thing they weren't as bad as they could have been, he had to find the perfect Alpha, after all, and it wouldn't do to accept one that would hurt him and his future kids in any way.

Harry barely managed to look away from the handsome man, reminding himself that it was very rude to stare. Only after having drunk his Apple juice did he look up again to order some more, and that was when he noticed how completely terrified the employee seemed.

The poor employee had his gaze fixed half on filling Harrys glass and another half on the rather noisy Pack that accompanied the prime Alpha.

"Are you alright?" Harry couldn't help himself but ask. His soft voice seemed to calm the man somewhat, which was understandable. Only an Omega could calm the Betas around a Prime Alpha, more when they were as Powerful as this one with his oppressive, raging presence.

"Ah, Im sorry. Yes, everything is Ok." The employee spoke in stuttering English.

Harry smiled sweetly to calm him more and began to pull him into non-sensical small talk to calm him more. It only took his five minutes to have the man be a pile of overly content putty in his hands, he was a cute Beta and friendly, he made extra sure to lightly fluctuate his calming Omega presence once at him for that.

Harry giggled lightly at the Beta while he was putting together the order of the Prime Alpha and his Pack. The man finished in very little time and smiled sheepishly at him before making his way around the counter and taking the trays.

The Beta glanced uneasily at the noisy Pack and then at him. He was clearly unwilling to leave the soothing presence of the tiny Omega.

"Can I help you with giving them their drinks?" Harry carefully phrased his words to sound like a question and somewhat excited. The Beta smiled delightedly.

Harry giggled again, that silly Beta was so adorable!

They made their way to the group of tall, dangerous-looking men. Harrys instincts whispering to him how powerful the Pack was, perfect to take care of him and his future Pups.

The Omega didn't exactly feel nervous, but he was curious at how they would react to his presence. They were all Alphas, that he could tell, and they were sure to notice how calming, soft and delicate, but also vaguely sharp and dangerous, his presence was.

The last two parts were there because of the natural Omega fierceness over their pups, it was known to be active even if the Pups were Adults.

The Beta stopped before the Alphas that had begun to watch them make their way to their corner of the room. Harry silently slipped beside him and urged him softly. His soft insurances didn't escape the Packs ears and his aura also didn't escape their notice; it was the reason why they abruptly became silent.

His presence was oddly calming, not invasive like a Rains Flames, but more like… instinctual. And that was more than just odd, they were Varia and that meant quality. But why did this tiny man make their instincts calm just that little bit more than it had in years?!

Harry partly ignored the searching stares of the Pack members and began to ask cheerfully who ordered what and then giving them their order. In the end, the only one that didn't have his order was the handsome Prime Alpha and the only thing left was a bottle of expensive whiskey and a shot glass.

Harry made an unsure humming sound at seeing the man with closed eyes, the Pack had gone back to their loud self's but still quieter than before. He didn't want to wake him, Prime Alphas always had so much responsibility on them, but the Alpha had come to this bar for a reason.

Harry carefully made his way to the man's side, aware of the Pack watching him, and silently poured the Alpha some of the Whiskey in his shot glass. He then on instinct kneeled at the side on the man's chair and began to Purr his contentedness at having such a Powerful Alpha accept his presence near them. It was a large show on an Alpha's side, not to speak of Prime Alpha's. This means that the Pack didn't see him as a threat!

The Beta was staring at his in a slight panic, but the Omega was like drugged in the Primes Musky scent. The only things he could really think about were mind-boggling mating and cute little pups.

Harry felt a searing look drilling into him and looked up into the glaring blood-red eyes of the Prime. They were full of rage, but he instinctively knew that that rage wasn't directed at him. Those eyes captivated him so completely, they made his Purring grow audible for him and his Pack, they made him become putty for the man.

Harry knew that this would only end in heartbreak, but at least he would get some little ones out of this. Better yet, powerful little ones that would surely survive.

It was hours later, when the rest of the Pack had left in a drunken daze, that the Prime made his move.

He grabbed Harry by his bicep, making him abruptly stop Purring and heaved his shocked form on his right shoulder. A possessive hand slapped lightly on his behind made him purr suggestively, completely submitting to the Prime Alpha's whims.

His Omega Pussy became damp with slick; it was just under his testicles, between them and his puckered hole. It was a pretty, rosy thing, something any Alpha couldn't help but want to wreck and mark with their cum.

He knew that this Alpha was no different, his Omega Pheromones made sure of that. He wasn't exactly forcing the Alpha if the prime was completely capable of resisting if he wanted.

Harry was deposited at a large fluffy bed, his Purring put to a stop again. The Prime was taking his dress shirt off, the jacked was already on the floor and his boots were nowhere to be seen, just like Harry's.

The scarred flesh being exposed to him didn't deter him, on the contrary, it made him more determined to have this Alpha be the Sire to his first batch of little ones.

And maybe his next ones too. Someone that survived something as traumatic as the Alphas scars were hinting at, was more than just worthy. Harry wouldn't mind at all being bred by this Prime, he was exquisite, simply Quality. He planned to only have one Alpha, no use in whoring himself out if the first didn't become his Lord Husband.

Harry was already more than hot and bothered when the Alpha began to remove the clothes from his tiny Omega Body. His pussy was squirting slick like a river for the imminent breach of its soft and warm walls.

He became flustered at the hungry look the Prime Alpha got when more and more of his creamy skin was revealed… and promptly marked by the Alphas Lips or teeth, not as hard after the first time though, since the Alpha saw that his skin bruised fast.

Before long Harry was moaning sweetly in his hand, trying to muffle his voice but failing at that. His Omega instincts forced him to let his Alpha know how he felt, to let him know with those sounds that he was ready to be bred.

The handsome Alpha was in the process of unbuttoning Harrys pants when it came to the Omega; the Alpha didn't know about his Pussy!

Harry put his soft tiny hands over the Alphas much bigger and work rouged ones, and briefly ignoring the Alphas warning growl, grabbed his right one between both of his and shoved it in his boxers. He made sure to press the index and middle fingers against his slick, twitching slit.

The Alpha stopped growling.

His look was penetrating, it was like he was puzzled but didn't give a Fuck what he would be fucking if it had a warm hole.

Then his fingers began to slip over the lips of his pussy, submerging the Omega into a world of lust for more of that wonderful friction. Harry was only taken out of his lust induced daze when he felt his pants being removed and his legs spread and lifted.

He automatically grabbed his legs at the back of his knees to hold himself open for the Prime. Said Prime was starring at his pussy and rubbing it with a little more pressure, making the Omega moan a little louder.

And then he pressed in a finger.

Harry let out a loud startled moan, which was promptly swallowed by the Alphas mouth savagely attacking his.

It was the first kiss the Alpha bestowed upon him and it was utterly consuming him. That complete dominance of his mouth and body that the Prime Alpha had, it made him willing for anything the man demanded of him.

He just hoped the pain wouldn't be too bad in the morning, this was his first time, after all.

•

•

•

Harry very slowly came to himself.

His body was throbbing from the nice work out he had yesterday. It reminded him slightly of the intense sting of pain he felt a week ago when he was walking away from the Prime Alpha's Hotel room. Harry was sure that the Alpha was awake the whole time he prepared himself to go back home.

And he didn't stop him, he hadn't wanted him.

Harry was ok with that. He had no problem accepting that, but now that he was with Child, he couldn't help but wish to have the Prime at his side.


	2. Vanilla Ice Cream and Alpha Scent

Harry stared delightedly at the little mound on his otherwise flat belly. It had only been a month and he could already see the fruit of the passionate night that marked his life.

The symptoms hadn't arrived, but he didn't need them to know what being the one-night-stand of a Prime Alpha brought with it.

He gingerly began caressing his belly. God, his heart seemed to want to jump out of his chest with how fast it was beating. Harry grinned with a happy glow, his delicate features highlighted by the healthy blush on his cheeks.

The only thing that was missing was the Sire of his Babies.

His grin dimmed a little. He knew what was happening; he was beginning to like the thought of having the Prime Alpha as his Lord Husband. He pursed his rosy lips. This called for longer meditations so that he could deal with those things in his mind. Some Occlumency would come in handy.

Harry couldn't afford to fall into depressing thoughts, it wasn't healthy for the babies.

Ah~, he was craving some Vanilla Ice Cream. Why did it have to be so hot in summer?

Harry whined softly. He would have to go out of his finished Manor. The Black Manor in Italy was quite lovely, perfect for living with a large family. Still, Harry found himself restless. He was accustomed to hopping between his properties and having something to do, so something had to happen or the Potter luck would strike again. Harry knew it would, it always did when he was too restless.

How unfortunate that it always took him on the two months to finally become the calm and level headed 'Lady Wife' he was trained to be.

Harry would be laughing at his own predicament if he didn't know how long it took him to reduce the adjustment time in the last eight years since his transformation into an Omega. Being the twenty-seven years old pregnant guy he was, he would rather laugh at how incompetent young girls behaved while trying their hand at wooing some boys.

With a clear goal in mind, Harry made his way out of his Manor. He had an Ice Cream Parlor to visit… and maybe buy out of Vanilla flavour Ice Cream.

* * *

Harry savoured the cold dessert in his mouth. It was so good, why was it so good?

He gave an appreciative little moan and shoved another spoonful of Vanilla Ice Cream into his mouth. His tongue was cold and red from it, but he wasn't deterred from eating his third cup of Vanilla Ice Cream. Spending two whole hours outside was worth it, even if people looked at him as if he were weird. Tch, as if they were any better when it was their favourite food or dessert.

Harry began glaring at an old woman who looked weirdly at him. Well, it was more like pouting but Harry valiantly tried his best, not that it helped any with how cute and adorable he was. He sniffed with little tears in his eyes when the old woman just smiled.

He suddenly lost his appetite and looked mournfully at his unfinished Ice Cream. It would only take him three bites to finish up, but he really didn't want any more of it. More tears gathered in his eyes.

He took out a handkerchief and dabbed his tears away, still sniffing mournfully for his Ice Cream. New ones came as he saw the unfinished cup again.

He looked up with his tears filled eyes when someone sat before him. It was the loud silver-haired Alpha that was part of his Prime Alpha's Pack. Not that the Prime Alpha knew he had claimed an Omega, but Harry proudly bore the bite mark the Prime Alpha left in the junction of his shoulder and neck.

Harry's beautiful green eyes stared with innocent sadness into the Alpha's own not-so-innocent grey ones. The Alpha was frowning at him, Harry didn't know why but he guessed it was because the Alpha's subconscious instincts were screaming at him to make Harry happy.

Or bring him to his Pack leader.

Harry wouldn't be surprised if the instincts of the Pack were going haywire because they felt that something was missing. Harry himself knew he would be better off with the Pack, but he would never force himself in the life of anyone without their explicit wish for it.

The silver-haired youth grabbed Harry's right wrist at lightning speed when Harry went to put down his handkerchief without dabbing his tears away. The handkerchief was taken out of his dainty hand and then the Alpha was gently dabbing the tears from his face, grumbling lowly. Harry was sure he heard 'Civilian', 'shitty Boss' and 'Voy' one too many times for it to not be the Alpha's usual way of speaking.

The Alpha finished drying his face of tears, still frowning at how pitifully sad Harry seemed, but there was a serious shine to his eyes now. "Voy, the Boss wishes to see you again!" The silver-haired youth was still loud, but Harry could hear out the effort he took to be quieter. It made Harry smile sunnily at the youth, bringing slight confusion to the young man before him.

"You're so good-mannered!" Harry gushed, his eyes twinkling in delight and a happy flush on his cheeks, completely obliterating the look of sadness from his face.

The silver-haired Alpha let go of his wrist in stunned silence. "So~… when does your Boss want to see me?" Harry took the Alpha's hand gently and began to play softly with the much bigger appendage, his hands looking tiny in comparison to the callused hand of the Swordsman.

Harry watched the scenery change from the busy city to a quiet forest. He was getting sleepy again, his body telling him he needed rest so that his pups would grow right. Slowly he began leaning on the shoulder of the silver-haired youth, his mind sluggishly wondering why the Alpha came with a limousine and chauffeur when a simple car would have been enough.

He yawned one last time before leaning completely against the Alpha and dozing away.

Harry briefly woke up when he was taken out of the limousine.

He tried to stand on his own but after just a moment he whined pitifully and held up his arms for the silver-haired young man to carry him, his body much too tired to do anything but sleep.

He was then cradled in the youth's arms and he immediately fell asleep again when his soft cheek rested itself on the Alpha's shoulder. He purred softly when the scent of his pups Sire invaded his nose, recognising the Prime Alpha's scent on the lesser Alpha even while unconscious.

* * *

Squalo cradled the petite young man in his arms, a frown on his face.

Something must be wrong with the young man his Boss was so obsessed with, to suddenly want to sleep wasn't normal, not after having been very energetic just moments before.

He made his way through the doors into the Headquarters, not caring that his fellow Assassins saw him cradling the adorable man protectively. Everyone knew of their Boss's obsession with the cute multi-millionaire, they had all at some point watched over the man while he was out of his mansion.

It was a big statement that their Boss put so much into having the man protected at all times. Not that the Varia complained, they themselves felt uncharacteristically possessive of the adorable man. All the more when they saw how many perverts made it their business to follow the petite man around.

Those were the first to die.

Squalo pushes open the door to Xanxus' room, startling when the delicate man in his arms began to purr happily, just like the first time he was in Xanxus' presence. He shrugged. Must have something to do with Xanxus' scent that set off the man's content purring.

He deposited the young man gently on his Boss's bed, taking off the street shoes from dainty feet and covering the petite man's body with the blood-red covers before leaving the room to alert Xanxus of the situation.

* * *

Xanxus looked up from his paperwork when he heard the door opening.

He hadn't been able to concentrate on it anyway with knowing that his little one-time lover would be brought to him again.

He glowered at Squalo when he didn't see his adorable kitty with him.

"Voi, don't get angry! The kitty suddenly just dozed off!" The shitty shark practically screamed. "Shitty Shark, wtf happened?!" Xanxus throws a nearly empty wineglass at his head. How dare that shitty shark let anything happen to what was his!

"VOII~, nothing happened! The kitty just got sleepy, I had to carry him in and then took him to your room to let him rest!" Squalo grumbled while taking out the glass shards from his hair. "You should let Lussuria get a look at him."

Xanxus grunted in discontent. He stood up and made his way out of his office.

"Call him to my room."

Xanxus took one step into his room and stopped to relish in the view.

The petite body under his bed covers gave harmony a whole other meaning to the aggressive Wrath Sky. His Flames seemed to purr with the man in Xanxus's bed and slowly the Boss of the Varia got nearer to the object of his obsession.

It had been a gruelling month of denying himself what he wanted, a month of instinctively sending off his men to watch over the adorable man. He had finally caved in after the fifth dream that left him rock hard in the morning.

And now the only thing he dared to do was caress the soft cheek of the older male occupying his bed.

The door opened and he looked up. It was Lussuria, he was uncharacteristically subdued, watching Xanxus with caution as he neared the sleeping beauty the Varia Boss claimed for himself.

Xanxus reluctantly got out of the way to let Lussuria do a checkup on the sleeping man.

Lussuria let his Flames carefully wash over the petite man's body. He didn't find anything amiss first, then he noticed how his Flames seemed to accumulate protectively around the man's-

Lussuria's eyes widened, a surprised gasp left his lips and he stared from his Boss to the adorable man. He was befuddled, but also joyous.

Xanxus growled when Lussuria seemed to have found something but didn't tell him. "Trash, speak up!" That seemed to bring the transgender out of the daze he was in.

"Boss… your little lover boy here..." A wide grin spread over his face. He giggled happily. "…he's pregnant with your babies!"

Xanxus's eyes nearly popped out. A shout nearly left him when he heard his Sun spout those unbelievable words. Then he took matters in his own hands and turned to the man sleeping peacefully in his bed. Xanxus gently put a hand on his lower belly and let his Flames harmlessly enter his body. It took him a little, but then he felt it too.

Seven little life Singhs. Every single one of them surrounded by the Flames he had executed while he had claimed the little Lordling in his bed. Right now, those little life Singhs took tiny little pieces of his Flames and made themselves stronger, relieving the pressure they had put on their carrier's latent Flames.

Xanxus swallowed and continued to feel as the little ones that were his future sons and daughters feed on his Sky Flames. His eyes were wide, and he couldn't seem to get his gaze of the carrier of his future children.

His obsession with the older man now made sense. His Flames had known he was going to be a father, and he hadn't noticed his Flames urges!

* * *

** IMPORTANT NEWS!**

_I have opened up a Poll! In this Poll, I ask you a question and you can like this(!) work with me on this Story! I would really love to have your input._

_This Poll will be closed on the **1st Mai** and only then will I begin to write the next Chapter of this Story!_

_Please go to my Profile and find the Poll! Can only be accessed when using a computer, so if you`re on your phone please switch over._


End file.
